


Geraniums, Goldenrods, and Honeysuckles

by Izusagi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: (but he's only really mentioned and doesn't actually talk), Confessions, I just need you to know that they are married and in love here too, M/M, Realization, Tasuku is also mentioned for like 2 lines of tasutsumu but it's nothing major, but not in the way that you think(?), it is in the way that you think, jfc it's been so long since I've written and posted something im sorry I forgot how to tag properly, tattoo artist/florist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izusagi/pseuds/Izusagi
Summary: “Tsumugi-san. Please give me your permission to date your employee.”In the 6 years that Banri’s known him, Tsukioka Tsumugi has been many things. He’s been his mentor, his friend, and one of the few people he highly respects and trusts. And he knows that Tsumugi also places a lot of trust in him too.That's why Banri currently has his head bowed before his long time friend, asking for his co-worker’s hand in relationship as if Tsumugi was the father.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri, Settsu Banri & Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Geraniums, Goldenrods, and Honeysuckles

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers in the title are supposed to represent a bouquet with an extra meaning related to theme of this fic. What it actually means though, well, have fun piecing that together. 
> 
> Also sorry this hasn't been beta'd. I wrote this at 3 in the morning with some weird fervor and finished it when I woke up. And then I ran to post it here like some monkey activated by neuron impulse, driven only by thoughts of bansaku.

“Tsumugi-san. Please give me your permission to date your employee.”

In the 6 years that Banri’s known him, Tsukioka Tsumugi has been many things. He’s been his mentor, his friend, and one of the few people he highly respects and trusts. And he knows that Tsumugi also places a lot of trust in him too. 

There’s been a few times where Tsumugi has been disappointed by his actions, but Banri has never once actually betrayed him. And he intends to keep it that way.

That's why Banri currently has his head bowed before his long time friend, asking for his co-worker’s hand in relationship as if Tsumugi was the father. And honestly, with how much Tsumugi talked about how hard of a worker Sakuya was and acted like he was proud to have him, he might as well have been. 

“Ah, Banri-kun! Please raise your head! You don’t have to do such a thing like bowing before me...”

Tsumugi sounds flustered, and he likely was. The older man had always known Banri to be a bit rough around the edges and take no shit from anyone. So to see Banri act so formally, especially comparing him to his usual brusqueness, must have troubled Tsumugi a lot.

Banri complies and raises his head, but the stern expression on his face remained.

“But I need to show you that I’m serious somehow.”

See the thing is, without Tsumugi, Banri wouldn’t have even met Sakuya in the first place. 

Tsumugi ran a flower shop right by his own tattoo parlor. It was just him working as the sole florist for the store, with only his husband Tasuku to come by and help sometimes. Banri suggested to him that he should pick up another helper since his business was rapidly growing. And after some time, Tsumugi finally agreed and ended up hiring one Sakuma Sakuya. 

Banri’s first impression of Sakuya was underwhelming, to say the least. He was cute, but the tattoo artist only saw him in passing and nothing more. Never going beyond the occasional friendly wave, Sakuya’s presence only registered in his mind whenever he saw him.

However, it was only when Tsumugi began to talk about his employee more that Banri became intrigued. On their shared lunch breaks together, he and Tsumugi would chat up on how the day was going. And at some point, the conversation would turn to one certain red haired florist. 

Tsumugi would bring up how eventful things have become ever since Sakuya had joined him, or how nice it was seeing him so eagerly learn about different plants and flowers in order to help out more. The more he talked about him, the more Banri became interested in the little things Sakuya did. 

And as he walked by the flower shop, he could see the results of his efforts. Like the small decorations and arrangements made around the shop entrance to be more welcoming. Or the dirt stains on the other boy’s apron and clothes and sometimes even on his face as he got a little too invested in his work. 

It all was so endearing to see that Banri couldn’t help but feel at least a little something for Sakuya. And when he finally talked to the younger florist and listened to his honeyed words spoken in such a bright and sincere tone, Banri knew that he wanted to learn more about Sakuya himself.

Passing waves turned into small greetings, which turned to small talk that eventually became not so small. And at some point, Banri had started hanging out with Sakuya after shop hours had closed, and sneaking in some time in-between work too.

When Tsumugi made a comment that it was nice seeing his two juniors get along well, Banri realized how close he had gotten to Sakuya. 

If it was just getting along, then why would he linger long after his own parlor had closed for the day, waiting for the redhead to finish up his duties so they could walk home together? If it was simply getting along, then what did the countless hours he spent messaging and talking to him late into the hours of the night mean? If it was only getting along, then how come Banri’s heart rate sped up as Sakuya asked him that when he gets a tattoo, if he could be the one to ink it for him?

With such a startling revelation that he’s come to like Sakuya more than as a friend, Banri says quite a matter of fact,

“Fuck.”

Realizing that he has feelings for his friend’s co-worker made Banri felt like he’s betraying him almost. It wasn’t a crime to like your friend’s assistant, but because it was Tsumugi, and because he doted on Sakuya a lot, it felt wrong to at least not tell him so.

Which leads them to their current situation. Banri and Tsumugi in one of the usual cafes they hit up for lunch, with Banri’s head now raised and Tsumugi looking confused at what to do.

“Um,” Tsumugi starts off, trying to find the right words to say, “I’m honoured that you asked me Banri-kun. But even if you didn’t, I wouldn’t have been upset.”

“But-“ Banri begins, however Tsumugi raises his hand to cut him off and continues speaking.

“We all have our personal matters that we don’t always tell each other, so please don’t feel pressured if you didn’t want to.”

When Tsumugi lowers his hand to allow him to speak finally, Banri shakes his head.

“It’s not that I felt pressured, but more like obligated to ask. You seem to concern yourself a lot when it comes to Sakuya, so I was unsure how’d you feel if I started going out with him one day.”

“That’s oddly unlike you. The Banri-kun I know would just do as he pleases and blow off any of the consequences.”

Tsumugi laughs lightly seeing his more reserved behavior. Banri feels somewhat insulted. He crosses his arms and frowns slightly to show as much.

“Oi, give me more credit than that, Tsumugi-san. Most other guys ain’t shit, but you’re actually someone I respect. I didn’t want to betray your trust if you somehow disapproved...” his voice trails off at the end.

“I’m flattered that you think so highly of me, but really I wouldn’t have minded. We’re all adults here. You’re allowed to date anyone you please without needing my blessings.” Tsumugi repeats to make sure his main point gets across to him. He continues.

“But if I’m gonna be honest, if it’s anyone whose dating Sakuya-kun, I’m glad it’s you Banri-kun. I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you so serious about someone. I’m sure you’ll take good care of him.” He beams at him warmly, as if he was the proud father of him rather than of Sakuya. “You two have my full support.”

Banri feels embarrassed by his words. It’s like he’s 16 again and Tsumugi is genuinely praising him for his efforts when others never did. Despite saying that he didn’t need his approval, Banri feels a lot more relieved to know he has it.

“So,” Tsumugi picks up again, “when did you two start dating?”

Ah. Banri completely forgot the most important thing. To date someone, he actually needs someone to tell them that he likes them. He got so caught up on realizing he had a thing for his friend’s employee and worrying how the other would react to it. He didn’t even know how to approach asking Sakuya out.

Banri uncrosses his arms, only to bury his face in his palms, groaning.

“Wait, you haven’t asked him out yet?”

He shakes his head, still in his hands. “No, not yet. Deadass just realized it today at lunch, so I haven’t gotten to tell him anything.”

At that, Tsumugi laughs lightly. “I think asking for Sakuya-kun’s hand himself is more important than asking for it from me. What’s the point getting it from me, if only for him to say no?”

Banri finally lifts his face up once more. A grimace is painted on him at the thought of rejection. 

It’s not like Banri doesn’t have experience with it. But most of the time it was him doing the rejecting to guys and girls he was playing around with that wanted to get more serious. Never before has it been with a person he’s so close with, or someone he’s so incredibly fond of like this.

“Please. For my sake, stop talking Tsumugi-san”

“It’s only in jest.” The florist smiles gently. “In the first place, Sakuya-kun seems to like you a lot. He brings up your name often while we work. I was a little curious when you two got closer, but I didn’t want to pry into your affairs.”

What. What? It takes Banri a minute to process the thought. Sakuya talked about him often too? Before the tattoo artist could ask him to elaborate on what he meant specifically, Tsumugi resumed speaking.

“But anyways, if you need any help from me, please feel free to ask. I do have a stable relationship going on with my husband, you know.”

“You’re the last person I think I should accept romance advice from.” Banri says quite frankly. “It took you till your mid 20s to realize your lifetime crush on your childhood friend, and a whole extra six months of watching you miserably pine before you could even ask Tasuku-san out.”

Tsumugi looks abashed at his words. “You don’t need to phrase it like that…”

“It’s the truth. I was there watching the whole thing unfold. Hell, you needed my help pushing you to confess.” he says bluntly.

“Ahahaha… I guess you’ve got me there Banri-kun.” Tsumugi lightly rubs the back of his neck out of embarrassment. “But that’s even more reason why I should help you out. Do you even have a plan on how to approach it?” 

It was Banri’s turn to be stunned silent. He turns his head to the side, refusing to answer. But Tsumugi could gleam from his silence that the answer was nothing.

“I see. Well, it’s a bit cliche, but you could give him a bouquet filled with your feelings,” Tsumugi proposes. “Sakuya-kun has been steadily learning the language of flowers. I’m sure that he’ll understand what you mean instantly.”

The idea catches Banri’s interest a bit. He still looks off to the side refusing to face the florist directly. But now he was glancing at him from the corner of his eye to show that he was listening. Tsumugi continues on.

“Roses are typically used to confess to someone, but lilies, daisies, and chrysanthemums can also be added.”

As an afterthought, Tsumugi also mentions, “I think Sakuya-kun has also mentioned that cherry blossoms are his favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter @yugenfoxspirit


End file.
